


Once in a Lifetime

by Tigergirl1223



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: A collection of one shots of many couples and pairings including Captain Swan, Outlaw Queen, Snowing, Rumbelle, Ruby Slippers, Regal Believer, Swan Believer, Swan Queen friendship, and Captain Hood friendship.





	1. Weddings and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This first story involves Killian and Emma's wedding (some of the dialogue is from the show and some of it is my own) and Robin and Regina receive a little surprise later that night. The first half focuses on Captain Swan and the second half focuses on Outlaw Queen.

It was a warm day in June as everyone gathered for the wedding of Emma Swan and Killian Jones. She had been looking forward to this day for months, but now that it was finally here, she couldn’t help but feel excited and nervous all at once. She turned to her mother and asked, “Did you feel this nervous right before you married Dad?”  
“Oh Emma,” said Snow, rubbing her daughter’s shoulders, “I think everyone is nervous right before they’re ready to walk down the aisle and marry their one true love, right Regina?”  
Regina bolted her head up at the mention of her name. To be honest, she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. Not that she wasn’t happy for Emma and Killian, but she had been absolutely exhausted for the past few weeks. Robin was getting concerned, but Regina figured it was the warm weather or a mild virus, “Um, I can’t say that I was this nervous before I married your father, but I was before I married Robin,” she said.  
“See Emma? Everyone gets the butterflies,” said Snow comfortingly.  
There was a knock at the door and the three women heard David say, “Emma?”  
“Come in Dad,” Emma answered.  
Both David and Henry entered the room and a few tears formed in David’s eyes when he laid eyes on his daughter, “You look beautiful Emma.”  
“Thanks Dad,” said Emma taking his hand attempting to hold back her own tears.  
Henry walked over to Emma and said, “Mom, I’m going to tell you the exact same thing I told Mom on her wedding day. Killian is a very lucky guy. I love you and you’re absolutely beautiful, just like Grandpa said.”  
Regina smiled and walked over to her son, “And just like my wedding day, your tie is crooked,” said Regina straightening it for him.  
“Mom,” Henry scolded playfully.  
“Sorry but you’re still my…” she glanced over at Emma, “ _Our_ little boy.”  
“I’m fifteen,” said Henry.  
“She’s right Henry,” said Emma motioning her head towards Regina.  
There was another knock and Robin stuck his head into the room, “Archie is ready to begin the ceremony.”  
Emma’s heart leapt with joy and excitement. Snow rubbed Emma’s back and kissed her on the cheek, “I love you sweetheart.” Snow kissed David before leaving the room.  
“Good luck,” said Regina following her husband out of the room.  
“I love you Mom,” said Henry embracing Emma and then following Regina and Robin.  
David walked over to his daughter and smiled. It looked as if he was going to break down sobbing at any moment, “Dad, I’ll be fine.”  
“I know,” said David rubbing Emma’s arms, “Just can’t believe my little girl is getting married.”  
“Dad, married or not, I’ll always be your little girl,” Emma smiled.  
David smiled back and extended his arm to Emma, “Shall we get you married?”  
Emma chuckled and took David’s arm, “We shall.”  
David and Emma both met Snow at the back and Snow took Emma’s other arm. Emma smiled waiting for her big moment.  
Meanwhile everyone had taken their places either at the front, where Killian, Henry, and Archie were standing, or in the audience: Rumple, Belle, and Granny were on one side, Robin, Regina, and Zelena were on the other. Others of their friends were seated throughout the area. Once again, Regina found herself nodding off waiting for the ceremony to start. Robin turned to his wife, “You feeling alright milady?”  
Regina shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know,” she admitted honestly, “I still feel…off,” she said when she found the right word.  
Robin was just about to ask some more questions when the opening notes of the Bridal March began to play. Everyone stood as David, Snow, and Emma entered the room. Kilian struggled to hold back tears as his beautiful girl stood in front of him. Soon the Charmings were all up front. David lifted Emma’s veil and David and Snow kissed Emma on the cheek before taking their seats next to Robin, “You both may recite your vows,” said Archie.  
Killian took Emma’s hand in his and said, “Emma, before I met you, I thought my ultimate need was the need for revenge. But you taught me and made me realize that a heart full of love is the greatest treasure one can have. They say a captain’s heart belongs to his ship, but with this ring, it now belongs to you.” Killian slid the ring onto Emma’s finger.  
“Killian, I spent so much of my life alone and then Henry found me and brought me to Storybrooke and helped me to find the rest of my family. Just because you come from a family with true love doesn’t mean you believe you think you’ll find it. But thanks to you, now I have,” Emma professed and slid the wedding ring onto Killian’s finger.  
“Do you, Killian Jones, take this woman to be your wife and to love her for all eternity?” asked Archie.  
“I do,” stated Killian confidently.  
“Do you, Emma Swan, take this man to be your husband to love him for all eternity?” asked Archie to Emma.  
“I do,” nodded Emma.  
“Then it is with great pleasure I know pronounce you husband and wife.” Kilian and Emma grinned from ear to ear as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife, “May I present to you Captain Killian and Mrs. Emma Jones!”  
Meanwhile at the reception, Killian and Emma had just finished their first dance as husband and wife and had invited everyone else to join them on the dance floor. Rumple and Belle, David and Snow, and Robin and Regina all loosely wrapped their arms around each other and swayed with the music, “Well Mrs. Jones, you finally got your happy ending.”  
Emma looked around at her parents, at Rumple and Belle, and at Robin and Regina. She thought about how their weddings hadn’t been the ending of their lives, but the beginning of their lives together, “No it isn’t a happy ending, It’s a happy beginning.”  
Robin smiled and gazed at his wife in his arms. She was always beautiful but for some reason today she was glowing. Maybe the memories of their wedding were flooding him and that’s why he was all sentimental, “Robin?” asked Regina a little anxiously.  
“Yes darling?” he asked.  
“Can we not spin and just sway back and forth?” she asked.  
Robin slowed down and stopped spinning at her request but he squeezed her hips protectively, “Gina, are you sure you don’t want to see a doctor? Maybe you’re having some sort of issue with your magic.”  
Regina shook her head and said, “No, I don’t think so. I’ve never had an issue ever in my life.”  
The music stopped and Killian and Emma went to cut the cake together. Belle looked over at Regina and asked, “Are you alright Regina?”  
“Yeah, you look a little pale,” commented Rumple.  
Regina chuckled lightly, “Now you both sound like Robin. I assure you I’m fine.”  
While Regina went to get herself some cake and congratulate the newlyweds, Robin decided to have a conversation with Snow, “Snow, can I ask you a few questions?”  
“Of course,” said Snow giving Robin her full attention.  
“Well, you know she’s been feeling under the weather for the past week or so,” Robin explained, “You’ve known her longer than almost anyone else here. I was wondering if she’s ever acted this way when something’s been wrong with her magic.”  
“Well what are her symptoms?” asked Snow curiously.  
“Well she’s been tired all the time, nauseous, occasional vomiting, dizziness, she’s been going to the bathroom a lot, she’s irritable, well, more so than normal for her” listed Robin, “Oh, and she can’t stand the sight of apples. I gave her at apple juice yesterday morning and she was immediately hugging the toilet.” Snow gained a huge smile on her face and Robin scowled at her, “Snow!”  
“Sorry,” said Snow regaining more serious composure, “It’s just, I think I know why Regina is feeling the way she’s feeling. And considering you’ve seen it happen once before, I think it might make sense to you once I tell you.”  
Snow whispered something in Robin’s ear and Robin’s eyes widened, a small grin appearing on his face, “Yeah, now that you mention it, Marian did act that way.”  
“I have a few at home. I can run some by later tonight,” said Snow.  
“Sounds good,” Robin nodded.  
Later that night, after Emma and Killian had left for their honeymoon, Robin, Regina, and the boys entered their house after a long but incredibly rewarding day. Regina sent Roland to get ready for bed and then wrapped her arm around Henry, “Did you have a good day sweetheart?”  
Henry nodded, “Yeah you?” Regina nodded softly, but Henry still could feel something was wrong, “Still feeling crappy huh?”  
Regina chuckled but nodded, “Yeah, I’m sure it will go away in a few more days.”  
Henry nodded, “Well, I’m going to see if Roland needs help. Good night Mom.”  
Regina kissed Henry on the cheek, “Good night.” Regina turned around to find her husband standing in front of her with his hands behind his back, “Robin, what the?”  
“Snow just came by,” said Robin, motioning his head towards the door.  
“I know. I saw you talking to her at the wedding. What did she want?” asked Regina.  
“She um,” Robin stuttered. He had to choose his words carefully or else he knew he’d be in serious trouble, “She wanted to drop off something.”  
“Okay,” said Regina confused. Another dizzy spell overtook her and she quickly sat down on the couch.  
Robin sat down next to her and rubbed her head, “You alright?”  
“Yeah,” Regina nodded, “Just got a little dizzy.”  
Robin took a deep breath, “Gina, I know you told me before we got married it wasn’t possible. I know you told me that we didn’t have to worry about birth control because it could never happen, but based on the symptoms you’ve been exhibiting, I think you might be pregnant.”  
Regina’s chocolate orbs widened in surprise and then she scowled at Robin, “NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!”  
“Gina it’s a possibility…”  
“No,” Regina shook her head fervently, “I drank that potion to punish my mother for forcing me to marry the king. It made me infertile. I regret it now, but I’ve accepted the fact that we’ll never have children together as should you.”  
Robin sighed in frustration. Clearly, Regina was not taking this idea well, “Think about it Gina. The fatigue, the nausea and vomiting, the mood swings, the food aversions,” Regina sighed, the rational side of her in complete agreement with her husband, “Gina, I know this is personal, but when’s the last time you got, you know, your period?”  
Regina sighed. Now that she thought about it, it had been awhile, “Um, I don’t know. I’m not completely sure,” she said shrugging her shoulders.  
“But it’s been awhile,” confirmed Robin.  
“Yeah,” said Regina, “Actually I think my last one was right before our honeymoon.” Their honeymoon had been eight weeks ago, “No,” Regina realized.  
“Regina, please listen to me,” said Robin putting the bag down on the coffee table and taking her hands in his, “I know this would be extremely unplanned and unexpected, but that doesn’t mean it’s not happening,” Regina squeezed Robin’s hands nervously, “Please Gina, just take a test, or even multiple tests if you want to be sure, for me?”  
Regina nodded, finally agreeing with Robin, “Okay.”  
“And whatever happens, I’m with you. Forever.” A couple minutes later, Robin paced their bedroom nervously waiting for Regina to finish, “You alright Gina. Do you need any help?”  
Regina came out a few seconds later with a stick in her hand and glared, “No I think this was a task I could handle myself.”  
“Is that the only test you took?” asked Robin.  
“No, there’s two more in there,” said Regina pointing to the bathroom. Robin went back to pacing nervously and Regina stopped his movement, “Honey, like you said before, we’ll be fine, no matter the outcome.”  
“I know,” said Robin, “This will just be the longest two minutes of my life.”  
“You and me both,” Regina laughed lightly. Finally the timer went off on Regina’s phone and Regina looked down at the first test. A few tears formed in her eyes as she ran into the bathroom to look at the other two tests.  
Robin followed Regina into the bathroom and Robin’s heart broke when he saw her crying, “Gina, I’m so sorry.”  
Regina turned around, only now she was smiling, “Why?” she asked handing Robin all the tests. He looked down at all three of them and saw the three plus signs, “I’m pregnant Robin,” she laughed excitedly, “We’re having a baby!”  
“I can’t believe it!” said Robin happily, quickly setting down the tests and pulling Regina into his arms, passionately kissing her, “You’re pregnant. YOU’RE PREGNANT!” he said lifting her up and spinning her around in a circle.  
“ROBIN!” Regina cried and Robin set her down gently.  
“You alright?” he asked concerned, mentally smacking himself for spinning her.  
“Yeah,” Regina said uncertainly, her hand drifting to her abdomen. Once she finally regained her sense of balance and the queasiness subsided, she smiled at Robin. She put her hand on her abdomen and Robin put his hand over hers, both thinking about the baby. “Of course I’m alright,” she said tears forming in her eyes, “I’m going to be a Mommy again.”  
“And I get to be a Daddy again,” he said kissing her temple and wiping tears from his eyes, “So, um when should we tell the boys?”  
Regina slowly dressed for bed and said, “I think we should wait until we make sure everything is okay and then tell them.” She could tell Robin was dying to share the news.  
“Fair enough milady,” he agreed dressing in his pajamas and crawling in next to his wife, “I love you Regina.”  
Regina rolled over and kissed him, “I love you too.”  
He crouched down to her abdomen and rubbed her belly, “I love you too little one,” he kissed her abdomen and then wrapped his arms around Regina. They were just about to fall asleep when he asked, “Gina?”  
“Hmm?” she answered sleepily.  
“You’re…happy about this right?” asked Robin hesitantly.  
Regina smiled and kissed him, putting her hand over their baby, “Just like the day I adopted Henry and the day I married you, I’ve never been so happy in my life.”


	2. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father's Day for Gold, Killian, Robin, and David.

Emma stood outside of her bedroom with Caleb and Liam. Today was Father’s Day and Emma intended to make it a special day for Killian. Of course, she had received a little help as her brother, Neal Nolan, her Goddaughter, Danielle Locksley, and Gideon Gold, had helped her, Snow, Belle, and Regina pitch in for a special celebration. Emma quietly opened the door before the boys ran in to wake their sleeping father, “Daddy!” they shouted loudly jumping onto the bed.  
“Aye,” yawned Killian. He rolled over onto his back and smiled, “Good morning lads.”   
“Happy Father’s Day Daddy!” said Liam excitedly.   
“We made cards for you,” said Caleb, both he and his brother handing Killian cards with pictures of pirate ships on the front.  
Kilian took both of the cards, “Did Mummy help you draw these?”  
The boys nodded excitedly, “And we’re going out today, right Mommy?” asked Caleb looking at Emma.  
“Caleb, you just ruined the surprise,” said Emma jokingly.  
“Mm, what surprise love?” asked Killian smirking at his wife.  
Emma glared slightly at her husband and said, “Go on kids, might as well tell Daddy.”  
“Mommy is taking you and Grandpa to a special place for Father’s Day,” said Liam.  
“My parents and brother are joining us. And Robin, Regina, Henry, Roland, and Danielle. And Gold, Belle, and Gideon,” listed Emma, “Go get ready boys, we have to leave soon. I’ll help you get dressed if you need it.”  
Caleb and Liam nodded and quickly ran to their room, “Leave? Where are we going Emma?” asked Killian curiously.  
Emma smiled and kissed him, “If you can promise you won’t tell Gold, Robin, and Dad on the way there, I’ll tell you.”  
“I promise,” said Killian.  
“We’re all going to Boston for the day,” said Emma, “And Mom and Regina managed to get tickets to tonight’s Red Sox game. Behind home plate.”  
Killian smiled, hardly containing himself, “Are you serious love?” Emma nodded, “Yes. This is the best Father’s Day ever!” he shouted.   
Emma laughed at how happy her husband was. For a pirate, somehow he had managed to become a huge fan of baseball. Naturally he was a fan of the Pittsburgh Pirates, but the Red Sox were the closest team to Storybrooke, “I figured you’d be excited. Neal and Gideon are off the wall about it.”  
“Can I wear my Pirates hat?” asked Killian excitedly.  
“Um, you can if you want but that’s not who we’re playing,” said Emma, “We’re playing the Dodgers.”   
“We’re. Babe, your husband is a Pirates fan, your son is a Yankees fan,” said Killian.  
“Yeah, the worst thing to come out of that second curse,” Emma muttered jokingly under her breath. Granted she loved Henry, but he had become a Yankees fan from the time he spent in New York, “Besides, you all are Red Sox fans for today. Yes, even Henry.”  
“Good luck on that love,” said Killian going to shower, “Hey before we leave, maybe you could join me for a shower,” he smirked.  
Emma narrowed her eyes at Killian, “Killian, we have two four years olds who will run in at any time without permission.”  
“Alright fair enough,” said Killian disappointingly, “But later tonight after they’ve gone to sleep…”  
“I’ll certainly consider it,” said Emma flashing Killian a seductive grin, “Now come on, we’re leaving from Robin and Regina’s house.”  
******************************************************************************  
After Emma, Killian, and the boys got ready, the family drove over to the Locksley house where Danielle was sitting on the front porch waiting for them, “Uncle Killian, Aunt Emma, look what Mommy showed me how to do!” she said excitedly. A few moments later, an apple appeared amongst a cloud of purple smoke. She held it up towards Emma proudly.  
Emma smiled and took it from Danielle, “Thank you Danielle. Are your Mommy and Daddy still inside?”  
Danielle nodded, “And Henry and Roland.” Killian and Emma smiled as Danielle quickly led everyone into the house. Regina and Henry were both in the kitchen cleaning the breakfast dishes, “Mommy, Uncle Killian and Aunt Emma and Caleb and Liam are here!”   
Regina turned around and wiped her hands on a towel, “So they are,” she smiled.  
“Hi Mom,” said Henry embracing her, “Happy Father’s Day Killian.”   
“Thank you lad,” said Killian gratefully.  
“Emma, where did the apple come from?” asked Regina.  
“Oh, um your daughter said you taught her how to use some of her magic,” said Emma.  
“Yes,” said Regina, “I’m just hoping she sticks to apples and doesn’t discover you can do that with cookies.” Robin and Regina had discovered early on in Regina’s pregnancy that their baby had magic, before they had even known their baby was a girl. And while Regina was thrilled that she’d have someone to coach with using magic, it had been challenging for the two of them to teach Danielle how to use her magic properly, especially since she didn’t have much control over it in her infant and toddler years. The four and half year old was getting better, but she was basically a miniature version of Regina overall.   
“Gina,” said Robin coming into the kitchen with a handful of cookies, “I think our little one has figured out that your little trick works on other snacks besides apples.”   
Regina sighed and shook her head chuckling to herself, “I knew it was only a matter of time.”  
“Good morning Emma, Killian,” he acknowledged.  
“Happy Father’s Day Robin,” said Emma, “Parenting this one more of a challenge than Roland?”  
“Aye,” sighed Robin, “And I thought keeping this one well behaved was a challenge,” smirked Robin nudging Regina as she smiled and nudged him back with her hip.   
“Whoa, mate, there’s kids nearby,” reminded Killian.   
David and Snow entered the kitchen with Neal, “Belle, Gold, and Gideon were right behind us,” said David.  
“Hi David, hi Snow, hi Killian, hi Emma, hi Robin, hi Regina,” said Gideon excitedly.   
“Hi Gideon,” said Snow hugging the six and a half year old.   
“Well, considering that my wife or son wouldn’t tell me anything, where are we going today exactly?” asked Gold looking between Belle, Snow, and Emma.  
The four women smiled and Regina called to her daughter, “Danielle!”  
Danielle entered the room. It was clear by the crumbs on her shirt that she had snuck in a few more cookies, but Regina chose to ignore that fact momentarily, “Yes Mommy?”   
“Go on kids, tell your Daddies where we’re going today,” said Emma.  
“We’re going to a baseball game!” shouted Neal excitedly.   
“We get to sit behind home plate,” chimed in Gideon.  
“And a boat ride around Boston,” said Caleb and Liam simultaneously.   
“And shopping!” smiled Danielle.  
“Well, I don’t know how much you’ll all enjoy the shopping part,” said Roland, now almost eleven, entering the room. He was used to living in the woods and dealing with other boys and men in the great outdoors. Having a younger sister was definitely an adjustment.  
“And we’ll have time to go the New England Aquarium too,” said Snow.   
Robin scooped Danielle into his arms and said, “Well it seems like you all have a full day planned out don’t you?”   
“Mommy did most of the planning,” said Neal.  
“They all got to choose an activity with our guidance,” said Belle.   
“Well lads, if we want to make it to Boston at decent time I say we set sail. And by set sail I mean drive,” said Killian.  
“We can’t just poof in?” asked Danielle sadly glancing over Robin’s shoulder towards Regina.  
“Sweetheart, you aren’t quite that good at magic yet. Besides it’s very difficult to transport this many people without magic.” The last two times Regina had tried to teach Danielle a transport spell, they were supposed to land in the mayor’s office; instead they ended up in Chicago the first time and Dallas the second time. Thankfully Regina had been there to transport the two of them back to Storybrooke.   
“All right,” sighed Danielle disappointingly.   
“Come on Princess, out we go,” said Robin. Gold, David, and Killian along with the boys followed them.  
Emma turned to Regina and asked, “Magic training not going so well huh?”  
Henry snickered and Regina glared jokingly at him, “I’m sorry Mom. But you teaching Danielle how to use her magic is even funnier than before she could control it.”   
“Yes. I’ve tried to help her do transport magic twice. We were supposed to end up in my office. Instead we ended up in Chicago and Dallas,” admitted Regina.  
Emma, Belle, and Snow could barely contain their amusement, “Yep. Anytime I feel stressed raising two boys, I think of you and I feel better,” said Emma grabbing her purse.  
Regina rolled her eyes playfully at Emma and said, “Yes Mrs. Jones, I know my life is very amusing to you.”  
“Hey we all have our struggles,” said Belle wrapping an arm around Regina’s shoulder.  
“Yeah but you three it’s just the typical raising boys. You all know I love Danielle to death but she’s been unpredictable with her magic since I was carrying her inside me.”   
“Wait, could she really use magic from the womb?” asked Belle.  
“Simple things, like turning lights on and off or moving certain things across the room,” said Regina, “Sadly I thought that meant that she’d be able to send healing spells during labor to make it less excruciating but in actuality the magic made it more painful.”  
“Regina I hate to tell you this, but the pain had nothing to do with your’s and Danielle’s magic,” smiled Emma.  
Regina shrugged, “I’m sticking to my complaint,” she smirked. The women joined their husbands and children in their respective cars before they were off for Boston. Their first activity of the day was a boat cruise around Boston Harbor. Caleb and Liam enjoyed it just about as much as Killian did since they loved the water like their Dad. The group walked the Freedom Trail, visited the New England Aquarium and also shopped at Quincy Market and Faneuil Hall. Danielle loved both the shopping and the aquarium since she loved animals. After lunch at the Union Oyster House, they visited the USS Constitution (another opportunity for Killian and the boys to get all excited). Finally it was time for the Red Sox game. Emma had made sure to bring all of her apparel for the came and also to drive Henry insane.  
“Mom, I’m not wearing that,” teased Henry as Emma put a Red Sox hat on him and the twins.  
“For one day,” smiled Emma.  
“Mommy, Daddy can we get hot dogs?” asked Neal.  
“And popcorn?” asked Gideon.  
“And cotton candy?” shouted Danielle hopefully.   
“Alright alright. What do you boys want?” asked Gold letting Gideon, Neal, Caleb, and Liam pick out their concessions.  
“Please can I have cotton candy Mommy, Daddy?” asked Danielle giving her infamous cute puppy dog eyes, something that usually made Robin give her whatever she wanted, much to Regina’s dismay. She was a Daddy’s girl and his little Princess and she knew it.   
“Of course, you can have whatever you want darling,” said Robin only to receive a glower from his wife, “If we don’t buy it for her, I’m sure she’ll still make some cotton candy appear.”  
“Pushover,” Regina sing songed under her breath, smiling at her husband.   
Everyone finally found their seats, Neal speaking excitedly a mile a minute, “Daddy, look we’re right behind home plate! And there’s the Green Monster! And there’s the pitcher’s mound!” Charming chuckled at his son’s enthusiasm. Everyone enjoyed the game, despite the Red Sox losing that night. Everyone soon left the stadium and found their cars to head for home.  
“That was fun. We should do this again sometime. Mom?” asked Henry looking at Emma.  
Emma glanced over at her son and said, “I thought you were a Yankees fan,” she said.  
“I might change my mind for you,” smiled Henry, “Oh um, I promised Mom and Robin I’d go home with them and look after my sister.”  
Emma nodded, “Go ahead Kid.”  
“Thanks Mom,” said Henry running over to the Locksleys and scooping Danielle into his arms.   
“Oh by the way, I have several town council meetings tomorrow, Robin has a few things to do with his Merry Men, and Henry has some author thing so you have to babysit Roland and Danielle tomorrow,” said Regina to Emma.   
“Wonderful,” said Emma sarcastically, “You know the last time I babysat your daughter, the twins’ sneaker laces ended up in a knot that took twenty minutes each to untie right?”  
“Thanks, I knew I could count on you,” said Regina joining her family.   
Killian and David came up to Emma, each holding a sleeping boy in their arms, “I think all the junk food caused a carb crash,” said David handing Liam to Emma.   
“Well, they’ll need the rest. We’re babysitting Roland and Danielle tomorrow,” said Emma to her husband.   
“Aye,” Killian sighed, “I’ll see if I can take them to the park or something.”   
David chuckled and said, “Good luck to you both.”  
Once they arrived back at their house, Emma and Killian dressed the boys in their pajamas and tucked them into bed. Emma quietly shut the door and followed her husband to their room. She smirked and started kissing him, Killian raising his eyebrows at her, “Shut up, I know you remember,” Emma smiled seductively.   
“Of course I do love,” Killian groaned, lifting up his beautiful girl and laying her on the bed.  
“Happy Father’s Day sweetheart,” said Emma.  
Killian stroked her long blond hair and said, “Now if you don’t mind love, I’m going to do to you what made me a father.”   
“Whatever you say Captain,” she smiled which Killian immediately swallowed with a kiss.


	3. Little Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little moment between robin, Regina, and baby Danielle.

Crying came from over the baby monitor for the third time that night. And a strange pulsing sensation also ran through Regina every time her baby cried, almost as if she had an internal baby monitor. Or maybe her magic was somehow synced with Danielle’s; all she knew was that she hadn’t ever gotten these sensations when Henry was a baby.   
It had been a while since both Robin and Regina Locksley had to deal with infants, but those memories were quickly coming back to both of them. Regina moaned a little in pain before Robin asked, “Still getting those sensations huh milady?”   
“Mmhm,” Regina whined.   
“Does it hurt?” asked Robin concerned.  
“No, just annoying more than anything,” said Regina. She started to roll over and Robin stopped her, “Robin?” she questioned raising an eyebrow.  
“I’ve got her love,” said Robin, his blue eyes firm, yet gentle.  
She smirked and said, “Good, because I was going to pay you $20 bucks to deal with her,” she said and hissed when another spasm went through her.   
Robin rubbed her shoulder before he left the room. He knew how hard it was on his wife to quite literally feel their daughter’s distress, even if it was just from hunger or a dirty diaper. He opened the door to the pale pink nursery and smiled when he laid eyes on his little girl. With her olive skin and dark brown hair, her rosy cheeks and sweet smile (at least when she was happy), Danielle Marian-Robin Locksley was the spitting image of her mother. The only hints of Robin in her were her dimples and her blue eyes. She had arrived just after midnight on Christmas day two weeks ago, after twenty hours of hard labor. And she had been the best Christmas gift they had ever received, especially since it had been their first Christmas as husband and wife.   
“What’s wrong Princess?” asked Robin softly, gently cradling the infant in his arms. He ran his finger over her cheek, wiping away the tears running down it. She licked her lips and started sucking on his finger, “That means you want Mummy don’t you baby girl?” asked Robin carrying the infant down the hall, quietly opening the door in case Regina had fallen back asleep, “Gina?” Regina rolled over, a little startled since she had dosed off slightly. She smiled when she saw her two loves, “I, uh, think she needs you,” said Robin passing Danielle off to Regina.   
Regina chuckled and settled the child into her arms, the two week old instantly latching on for nourishment. It had already been two weeks but every time Regina laid eyes on Danielle, she was still in awe and amazement about how Robin and she had brought her into the world together, “You’re getting so big, Mommy and Daddy can’t believe you’re already two weeks old.”  
Robin kissed Regina's temple and asked, “Did the pain go away love?”  
Regina nodded, “Yeah,” she sighed in relief, “I don’t know what it is, but it’s like her magic sets off my magic to tell me she needs something.”   
Robin rubbed his daughter’s back soothingly as she suckled, making the most adorable sounds, “Roland used to make those sounds too.”  
“Yeah so did Henry,” said Regina. She still remembered fondly holding Henry for hours while he made the sucking sound on his bottle. After Regina finished feeding the baby, she passed her off to Robin and cooed, “Go to Daddy Princess.”   
Robin took her and gazed into her ocean eyes. Regina could tell by the way Robin looked at their daughter that she was going to have him wrapped around her little finger. And she thought he had Henry and Roland spoiled, “You know she’s going to be the most spoiled little girl on Earth.”  
Robin let Regina snuggle closer to him and she let Danielle wrap her tiny hand around her pinky finger, “But she’s going to be a unique little one, that’s for sure,” said Robin. Yes, Robin was probably going to spoil Danielle and Regina knew that fact. But she was already loved by so many people, how could she not? Danielle had been a pleasant surprise for the couple and a wonderful addition to the family. Henry and Roland were always fighting over who got to hold her (if Regina could manage to get Danielle out of Robin, Snow, or Emma’s arms that is), they both kissed her every time they walked past her, and they both loved reading her bedtime stories.  
“I can’t believe you’re already two weeks old, it seems like just yesterday, I was holding you for the first time,” said Regina. It had been a chaotic but wonderful first Christmas for the family. Roland had loved his new robot and Henry had loved his new Wii, and nothing was better for Regina than seeing her boys open their gifts while holding her little girl for her first day of life. Of course, the rest of the group came over for Christmas dinner and it had taken everything in Regina’s power to pull Danielle away from Emma and Snow. It had been just her and Henry for so long, but now, to have not only Henry, but Robin, Roland, Danielle, Zelena, and all her friends, she finally had what she always wanted: to feel at home in the world.  
“She’s finally asleep,” said Robin interrupting her thoughts.  
Regina stood and took the baby from him, “I got her, go back to sleep,” she said to him gently.  
Robin was more than happy to comply, but Regina didn’t mind. He was actually a huge help and helped with everything other than nursing her. She quietly entered the nursery and sat Danielle down to change her diaper, attempting not to wake her. Danielle stirred a little in Regina’s arms but immediately went back to sleep. Regina couldn’t help but stare at her a little longer: her sweet, beautiful, healthy baby girl, “I love you my little Princess,” she said softly, kissing Danielle on the forehead before setting her back down in her crib.


	4. Double Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma get a bit of a surprise at Emma's first ultrasound.

Killian Jones tapped his hook nervously against the arm of the chair. He was a pirate who had come face to face with many dangers, but none of the threats had made him as terrified as he was now: sitting in a chair, in a hospital waiting room, waiting for his wife’s name to be called. He looked over at her, her blond hair falling past her shoulders, her green eyes focused straight ahead of her, her hand holding his as he rubbed soothing circles on top of it. The couple had married in early June and shortly afterwards Emma had revealed her pregnancy to Killian.   
_The couple had just gone to bed after watching Henry and Roland for the day. Regina was nearly twenty weeks pregnant and today was going to be their gender reveal ultrasound. They had wanted to surprise the boys and their friends with a special reveal party, Emma and Killian had taken them to the zoo for the day. But of course, Emma had a special surprise of her own for her husband. Once the couple was in bed, Emma and Killian kissed good night before she snuggled into his arms. They stayed silent for a few moments before Emma said, “Today was a pretty great day wasn’t it babe?”_  
_Killian smiled and kissed her on the top of her head, “Any day with you is a special day love.”_   
_“But still you, me, the boys, all at the zoo. Can’t you just see us having a family some day?” asked Emma._  
_Killian grinned happily and said, “Well of course love. We can get started right now if you want?” he grinned coyly._  
_Emma rolled her eyes but then a small smile formed across her face, “Actually, we don’t need to do anything.”_  
_Emma pulled something out of the nightstand drawer and handed it to Killian. He squinted at the stick for a few moments, “What am I looking at Swan?” asked Killian confused._  
_Emma chuckled at the sound of her maiden name. Though she had been Emma Jones for a few months now, Killian still called her Swan as a term of endearment. She smiled and pointed to the two lines on the stick, “You see those two lines?” Killian nodded his affirmation and Emma continued, “They tell me that you’re going to be a Daddy.”_  
_Killian’s eyes widened and a smile spread across his face, “Are you serious love?” he questioned happily._  
_“I’m pregnant Killian,” Emma smiled as she half laughed, half cried._  
_Killian put the test down on his nightstand and embraced Emma, passionately kissing her, “I can’t believe it. We’re having a baby!”_  
“Emma Jones,” the receptionist called.  
Killian and Emma glanced at each other before they stood hand in hand. The nurse led the couple down the hall to the exam room, where she tested Emma's vitals before saying, “The doctor will be in momentarily.”   
The couple nodded and Killian went back to nervously tapping the chair. Whale entered a few moments later, “Good morning Emma, Killian,” he nodded to both of them, “So I hear some congratulations are in order?” he asked with a small smile on his face.  
“Yeah,” Emma chuckled nervously. Killian walked over to her and took her hand.  
Whale nodded, “Well congratulations to both of you. Now if you could just lean back for me and I’ll check to see how far along you are and make sure everything is going smoothly.” Emma nodded and obeyed Whale’s order, hiking her blouse up to just below her breasts. Killian continued to rub soothing circles on the top of her hand while Whale started the ultrasound machine. He squirted the gel onto the probe and placed it in the center of Emma’s abdomen and began to search for the little life inside of her. His eyes widened in surprise at something on the screen, “Well would you look at that,” he said, a smirk forming at his lips.  
“What? Is something wrong?” asked Emma glancing between the screen and Whale.  
“No Emma, everything appears to be just fine,” assured Whale, “Now this is you second pregnancy correct?”   
“Yes,” Emma confirmed.  
“Well it appears you’re just over eight weeks,” said Whale tapping a few keys, “And if you’d give me a second…” he trailed off, eyes flicking over the screen. Emma glanced at Killian with a nervous expression. His concern mirrored back, “Now this pregnancy was a surprise correct?” asked Whale.  
“Well, it wasn’t planned,” answered Killian.   
Whale chuckled lightly before he smiled at the couple, “Well, I’m sorry to throw another surprise at you,” he apologized in advance, "Emma, you’re having twins!”   
Emma’s eyebrows hit her hairline and Killian let go of Emma’s hand without thinking about it, “Excuse me, repeat that again,” Emma squeaked.   
Whale spun the screen towards the couple and pointed to each of the two small blobs in the center, “Baby A. Baby B,” he said.  
“So twins,” said Killian hesitantly.  
“Yes Killian,” said Whale.  
“So that means two babies correct?” asked Killian, holding up two fingers, only now realizing he was no longer holding Emma’s hand.   
“That’s what it means, yes,” teased Whale.   
Killian shook his head and whispered, “Twins.”  
“Yeah twins,” Emma chuckled apprehensively.   
Whale cleared his throat and questioned, “Would you both like to hear their heartbeats?”  
“Heartbeats,” Emma hesitated, “Plural.”   
Whale took that answer as a yes so he pressed the doppler down more firmly and tapped a key. The out of time sound of what sounded like trotting horses filled the room. At that moment, Emma was sure she stopped breathing, “There’s the first baby,” said Whale and then moved the probe slightly, “And there’s the second baby.” He wiped the jelly off of Emma’s stomach and Killian helped her sit up on the table. Whale printed out two sonograms and handed them to the couple. He also handed Emma a prescription and said, “Well everything looks good Emma, I’ll see you in a few weeks.”  
He went to leave the room before Emma spoke, “Whale?” Whale turned around to face the couple and Emma asked, “Do you know how this happened? The twin thing I mean?”  
Whale smiled, “Well don’t twins run in your family Emma? Sometimes twins are random, but genetics are often a factor.”   
Emma and Killian looked at each other and Emma sighed, “He’s right. Dad’s a twin,” said Emma, “There was a good possibility.”   
Whale smiled and said, “Best of luck to you both.”  
******************************************************************************  
Later that night, Emma just stared at the ultrasound, the two babies clearly distinguishable. A smile formed at her lips, thinking back to seeing Henry on the ultrasounds sixteen years ago, but the excitement was replaced with anxiety once again. Killian rolled over to face his wife and kissed her temple, “Are you alright baby?”  
“Oh please don’t say that word Killian,” scolded Emma lightly.   
Killian chuckled and wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled closer to him. He took the sonogram from Emma and gazed at it, “Our little lads are adorable aren’t they?”  
Emma smiled and asked, “What makes you think they’re boys?”   
Killian shrugged, “I don’t. They could be little lasses. Or a little lad and a little lass. But it’s fun to think about the possibilities.”   
Emma sighed, “It’s just all so overwhelming. I mean, I put Henry up for adoption because I wasn’t ready to be a mother. Now I am and I have not one, but two, babies to raise!”  
Killian rubbed Emma’s back soothingly and said, “But it’s also twice the love, twice the kisses, twice the ‘I love you Mummy’s’. And if it’s any consolation, Henry has grown up to be a caring young man. And both you and Regina are wonderful mothers.”  
Emma bit her lower lip cutely and breathed a sigh of relief, “We will get double the love won’t we?”   
Killian smiled and said, “I’ll have three people to fall in love with all over again.”   
Emma teared up at his response and rubbed his cheek, “I love you Killian. So much.”  
“I love you too Swan,” he said. He kissed both sides of her abdomen and said, “And Mummy and Daddy love you both too. We can’t wait to meet you.”


	5. Sweet Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle Locksley's sixteenth birthday brings some good and bad revelations about her family's past.

Danielle Locksley flickered her eyes open when she saw the sun peaking through her window. She rolled over and noticed it was nearing seven in the morning so she snapped her fingers to turn the lights on before getting out of bed. She smiled to herself when she noticed the date on the calendar; December 25, which not only meant it was Christmas, but also her birthday and her sixteenth birthday at that. This Christmas would be a little strange. For the first time, it would be just her, her mother, and her father since Henry was spending Christmas with his wife and daughter in Washington and Roland was on some sort of college trip. Danielle made her way downstairs where Regina was making breakfast in the kitchen, “Morning Mom,” she said.  
Regina turned around and smiled at her daughter, “Happy birthday sweetheart,” she said kissing her on the cheek.  
“Where’s Dad?” asked Danielle.  
“He’s out exchanging gifts with the Merry Men. He’ll be home soon,” said Regina, “Help yourself to some sticky buns.”  
Danielle smiled and took a sticky bun with buttercream icing. It had been a longstanding tradition to have sticky buns on Christmas morning as it was to host the town Christmas party. Though she spent most of the party chatting with Neal Nolan, Gideon Gold, and Caleb and Liam Jones, she always did enjoy being able to see the residents of Storybrooke. In a way, it became a town wide birthday party. And she always loved agitating Caleb and Liam by creating fire balls. It used to terrify them when they were young and it still did to this day.   
“Gina! I’m home!” shouted Robin entering the house. Robin appeared a few moments later, “Happy birthday my little Princess,” said Robin kissing Danielle’s temple.  
“Dad, I’m not little anymore,” said Danielle.  
“I don’t care how old you are, you’ll always be my little Princess, right love?” he asked kissing Regina.  
“Absolutely correct,” she smirked kissing him back.  
Danielle rolled her eyes playfully at her parents' mushiness, though they weren’t nearly as bad as Snow and Charming or Emma and Killian. She really didn’t like the fact that she was still called little Princess but then again, Henry and Roland were thirty-two and twenty-two and they were still both their little Prince and their little man, “So…” Danielle began. She knew that Robin and Regina were disappointed that Henry and Roland decided not to come to Storybrooke for Christmas. She knew how much her mother loved doting on Lucy, their four year old granddaughter and Danielle’s niece, “So, what’s the plan for today since it’s, you know, just the three of us?” asked Danielle hesitantly.   
Robin and Regina glanced at each other and Robin squeezed Regina’s hand, “Well, we’ll all exchange gifts as we always do but later today, Aunt Zelena will be joining us for dinner and the two of us are going to take you somewhere special for your birthday present.”  
“Sounds good,” said Danielle, helping herself to another sticky bun. She smirked and said, “Please don’t tell me Dad and Aunt Zelena are going to make me listen about the story of my birth for the umpteenth time?” Robin smiled and laughed, receiving a glare from his wife, “Come on Mom, only you would continue to host a party instead of admitting you were in labor.” Danielle had been born just after midnight and Regina had refused to admit she was in labor until her water had broken during the mayoral Christmas party so she had been born in her parents' bedroom while there was a Christmas party occurring in their house.   
“How about we open presents?” asked Regina trying to change the conversation. Danielle smiled at her mother before the three of them took a seat in the living room by the tree. Danielle let her parents exchange gifts first, “Robin, it’s beautiful,” Regina gushed as she opened a necklace with heart-shaped pendant. The heart had an arrow running through it.  
“Only the best for my beautiful Queen,” he smiled. She moved her hair out of the way and he helped put it on her and kissed her temple.   
Danielle smiled at the moment before she excitedly handed her gift to Regina, “Open my present next Mom! I think it’ll be the best gift you ever receive.”  
Regina looked at her daughter skeptically, “No matter what this is, you’ll always be my favorite Christmas gift,” Regina smiled patting Danielle’s knee.  
“Fair enough. But I think you’ll like this too,” she showed off her cute dimples and looked at Regina with a twinkle in her blue eyes, both aspects she had inherited from Robin. Regina opened a book; it looked like Henry’s story book only it had pictures of the Locksley family over the years along with the Charmings, the Joneses, and the Golds, “Danielle, how long have you been working on this?” asked Regina in surprise.  
Danielle sat down closer to Regina and said, “For almost a year. I had Roland help me find pictures from when I was little and I had Aunt Emma, Snow, and Belle help me find pictures of their families.”   
“Well, it’s clear you put a lot of work into it Princess,” said Robin kissing her on the cheek.   
Regina smiled and picked up a square present wrapped in red wrapping paper with a green bow, “This right here is your birthday present. Later today, Aunt Zelena and I are going to take you to your Christmas present.”  
“Take me?” questioned Danielle confusingly.  
“It’s not here; it’s something Mum and Aunt Zelena have been waiting to show you. And tell you,” said Robin.   
Danielle nodded and quickly unwrapped the gift, only to find a small book with a heart in the center, “What is it?” asked Danielle flipping through the pages.   
Regina grabbed Danielle’s hand and said, “It was originally created by Rumple, then it belonged to your grandmother, then me, and now you.”  
“But…but, you’ve taught me everything I know,” stuttered Danielle.   
“I’ve taught you everything you know, but I haven’t taught you everything I know,” said Regina with a twinkle in her eye, “It’s just that some of the spells in that book are very powerful and very dangerous. And they’ve caused people a lot of pain.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Danielle.   
Regina sighed and took a deep breath. Danielle could tell her mother was struggling to hold back tears. She squeezed Danielle’s hand and said, “That’s what the second half of your gift is going to explain.”  
Danielle nodded and stood when Regina stood. Robin hugged Danielle, as he already knew what Regina was going to tell their daughter, “I love you Princess.”  
“I love you too Daddy,” she smiled.   
Robin went to hug Regina, “It’ll be okay love,” he said embracing her. He kissed Regina and said, “I love you Gina.”  
“I love you too,” she smiled back.  
Danielle stood at the door waiting for her parents to finish. Clearly, whatever her mother was about to reveal to her was something that caused her a great deal of stress and emotion. Robin gazed into Regina’s eyes and squeezed her shoulders before Regina walked over to her daughter, “You ready sweetheart?”  
Danielle nodded and followed her mother outside. There was a light dusting of snow on the ground, but not enough to warrant snow boots. Regina went to transport the pair when Danielle interrupted her, “Mom, can I do it?”  
Regina smiled and nodded, taking her daughter’s hand, “Of course. Transport us to the graveyard.”  
Danielle scowled a little but promptly obeyed and soon the mother and daughter were in the Storybrooke graveyard. Regina began to walk in a certain direction and Danielle followed her, “Remember the first time I tried to do that and we ended up in Chicago?”   
Regina chuckled and nodded at the memory, “You were quite a handful, but you’ve come a long way baby.” They stopped in front of the Mill’s Mausoleum and Regina sighed, “We both have.”  
Zelena was waiting for the two of them out front. She smiled when she saw her sister and niece, “Happy birthday darling,” she said hugging Danielle and kissing her on the cheek.   
“Hi Aunt Zelena,” answered Danielle and then looking over her shoulder, “Isn’t this where Grandma and Grandpa are buried?”   
Regina nodded her affirmation and put her arm around Danielle’s shoulder, “Yes, but there’s more,” she said. She stepped forward and touched the door to the mausoleum. It instantly opened and Danielle followed Regina inside with encouragement from Zelena.  
“Mom, where are we going?” asked Danielle more confused than ever. Danielle stopped behind her mother and noticed there were a few different pathways.  
“Where should we start sis?” asked Zelena coming up behind them.  
“Probably in here,” said Regina turning left, taking Danielle’s hand. The room was filled with chests, trunks, and a mirror.  
“Mom, what is all of this stuff?” asked Danielle, looking around and gawking at the amount of items in one room.   
Regina swallowed and said, “Some magical items and other books, not nearly as important as that one, but important,” she said, “And the mirror is from my palace in the Enchanted Forest. Where I was the Evil Queen.”  
Danielle’s head quickly shot up upon hearing those words. She knew about the Enchanted Forest and that her mother had been queen at one point, but not the Evil Queen, “As in…?” asked Danielle hesitantly, “As in _that_ Evil Queen?”   
“Yes,” Regina confirmed sadly.   
Hearing those words took Danielle by surprise. Sure she had read about the Evil Queen in Henry’s book, but she didn’t think that they were 100% true, “Does that mean the stuff about Aunt Zelena being the Wicked Witch…?”  
“Yes,” Zelena confirmed.  
“And the stuff about Grandpa, and Grandma, and the curse?” asked Danielle.  
“All of it’s true sweetheart,” said Regina touching her daughter’s shoulders. She took her daughter by the hand once again and lead her into the heart vault, “This is the heart vault where I kept everyone’s hearts when I was controlling them,” said Regina. They went to another room and stopped in front of a white door, “And behind this door is one of the reasons I became the Evil Queen.”  
Danielle couldn’t believe it. Her mother, her good, caring, kind hearted, loving mother, was the Evil Queen. Her aunt, the one that used to push her on the swings for hours at a time, was the Wicked Witch of the West, “Is there anything else I don’t know about that you haven’t told me?” asked Danielle bitterly, turning around to face her mother and her aunt.  
“Honey, come here,” said Regina trying to reach out to her daughter.  
“Don’t ‘honey’ me!” shouted Danielle furiously.   
Regina choked back a few tears. She knew Danielle wasn’t going to be happy but she didn’t realize she'd be this angry, “Danielle, please let me explain.”   
“Don’t talk to me! I don’t even want to look at you right now!” shouted Danielle as she transported out of the vault.  
Now that Danielle was gone, Regina finally broke down and Zelena wrapped her arms around her sister, “It’s okay sis. Everything is okay.”  
“No, it’s not! My daughter now hates me,” Regina sobbed.  
“She doesn’t hate you,” said Zelena, “She just needs time to process this.”   
******************************************************************************  
Soon, Danielle found herself in the spare room at Killian and Emma’s house, which used to be Henry’s room, but they converted it to a guest room once Henry moved to Washington. She heard someone coming up the stairs, “Caleb Adrian and Liam Nathan Jones, you guys better not be practicing for wrestling in your room!” she heard Emma shout.  
“It’s not us Mom,” said Caleb.  
“The noise came from the guest room,” said Liam.   
Emma quietly opened the door to find her Goddaughter pacing around the room, visibly upset, “Danielle, what are you doing here?” she asked.  
“I couldn’t stay, my mother has been lying to me about who she is and who we are this entire time!” yelled Danielle as she paced the room.  
Emma sighed. Danielle looked so much like Regina when she was angry, with her pacing and yelling, “I take it Regina and Zelena told you,” said Emma.  
Danielle turned around and eyed Emma incredulously, “WHAT!? You know too?” shouted Danielle quickly making a spike appear and throwing it at Emma.   
Emma caught it, much to Danielle’s dismay, “You forget there are other women besides women in the Mills bloodline that have magic,” said Emma, “And your mother threw quite a few things at me back in the day.”  
“Yeah, I’ll bet,” said Danielle angrily sitting down on the bed and crossing her arms over her chest, “All this time I thought I knew my mother. Why did she keep it a secret? Why didn’t she tell me who she really is!” asked Danielle going back to pacing the room.  
“Because that’s not who she is anymore Dani!” said Emma emphatically. Danielle stopped at the sound of her nickname; only Emma, not even her parents or brothers, was allowed to call her Dani, “Dani, I’m not going to lie, your mother has done some terrible, and I mean terrible, things. But if you let her explain it all to you, you’ll see what I mean.” Danielle started to cry and ran towards Emma, wrapping her arms around her, “It’s okay Dani. Now how about I take you home?”  
Danielle wrinkled her nose, “I can get home myself Aunt Emma.”  
“I know, but if I drive you, I know you’ve actually gone home,” said Emma escorting her downstairs.  
“Fine,” Danielle sighed.  
The two women went downstairs and Emma shouted, “Honey, I’m taking Danielle back home!”  
Killian entered the living room surprised but smiled when he saw Danielle, “Happy birthday Danielle,” he said.   
“Thank you Uncle Killian,” she smiled wiping the tears from her eyes, “Hey Caleb, Liam,” she shouted. The two boys appeared, “Just remember…” she trailed off, creating a fireball.   
The boys’ eyes widened and Emma pushed Danielle out the door, “Alright Dani, let’s get you home,” said Emma escorting her to her bug, “You might not want to hear this right now, but sometimes you are just like your mother.”   
******************************************************************************  
Fine minutes later, Emma pulled out front of the Locksley house. She approached the door and knocked. Regina answered the door and Regina breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Danielle, “Danielle there you are, your father and I were worried sick about you. Robin, she’s home!” shouted Regina.  
Robin quickly ran into the living room and embraced his daughter, “Don’t you ever do that again young lady.”  
“She was at my house,” said Emma, “That’s where she usually comes when she’s upset.”  
The couple sighed and invited Emma into the house, “Danielle Marian-Robin, what were you thinking?” asked Regina perturbed.   
“I panicked,” said Danielle, “And now, I’m going to give you a chance to explain yourself.”  
Regina sighed and nodded. Danielle sat down in between Emma and Zelena on the couch and Regina sat down next to Robin on the love seat across from them. Regina took a deep breath and said, “Well, you know you come from a long line of relatives with magical abilities,” she stated and Danielle nodded, “Well, your grandmother grew up without a lot and she wanted better for me. But I didn’t want to marry the king. I wanted to marry Daniel, whose body is behind the white door I showed you in the vault.”  
“Wait, is this the same Daniel I’m named after along with Henry?” asked Danielle.   
Regina nodded, “Yes,” she said quietly. Robin rubbed Regina’s hand soothingly and Regina continued, “Anyway, I had told Snow White that I didn’t want to marry the king, that I wanted to marry Daniel and she spilled the secret to my mother. And doing what she thought was best for me, she killed Daniel and forced me to marry the king. Gosh, I was so bitter with her. So I used that spell book to banish her to another realm.” Danielle glanced down at the spell book she had been given that morning, “I wanted a realm where the only happy ending would be mine, so I enacted a curse to keep Snow and Charming from getting their happy ending, and I did so by using your grandfather’s heart...”  
“Henry…” whispered Danielle softly. It was all coming together.   
“And I created Storybrooke. For twenty-eight years, nobody knew…”  
“Until your brother tracked me down and brought me here and then I woke him up with true love’s kiss, breaking the curse,” Emma interrupted.  
Regina nodded, “Everyone knew who they were then, and believe me, everyone hated me, I’m lucky I’m still alive,” chuckled Regina lightly.  
“Well what made you change?” asked Danielle.  
Robin went to rubbing Regina’s back comfortingly as she continued to make her confession, “I almost lost your brother. So I wanted to change for him. And then,” she smiled and took Robin’s hand from her back and placed it in her hand. She smiled and gazed adoringly into his eyes and she said, “And then I met your father.”   
Danielle smiled happily, “Was it love at first sight?”  
“I wouldn’t go that far,” smirked Robin.  
“But Tinker Bell told me it was possible to love again. She took me to a tavern and showed me him. I never saw his face, but I saw his tattoo,” smiled Regina.  
Danielle smiled and took Robin’s arm with her hand, “Dad’s lion tattoo,” she said.   
“Yes,” smiled Regina.  
“Is that how you and Dad met?” asked Danielle looking between her parents.  
“No,” said Emma a little too quickly.  
“That’s a story for a different time,” said Zelena.  
Danielle chuckled lightly, “Regardless, I think that’s the sweetest story I ever heard.”   
Regina took Danielle’s hand, “Danielle, the reason I didn’t tell you for so many years is I wanted you to be old enough to understand.”  
“And be old enough to know not to make the same mistakes your Mum and I made,” said Zelena.   
“How did you change Aunt Zelena?”  
“Well, I was jealous of Mum treating Regina better than me, but one day I realized family was more important than revenge,” said Zelena.   
“Well, I’m glad you did,” she said embracing her aunt and then her mother, “I love you Mom. I love you Aunt Zelena.”  
“I love you too Danielle. So much,” said Regina kissing her daughter’s temple.  
“Hey, don’t I get one too?” asked Robin with mock jealousy.  
“Of course Daddy,” she giggled embracing him.  
“Well, I have to get back to my family,” said Emma, “Merry Christmas everyone and happy birthday Danielle.”  
“Do you want to stay for dinner Aunt Emma?” asked Danielle.  
Emma turned around, “What are you having?”  
“Lasagna and apple turnovers of course,” she smirked jokingly.  
Emma chuckled and said, “Maybe another time. See you guys.”  
******************************************************************************  
After dinner Danielle returned to her room and continued to flip through the spell book her mother had given her when she heard a knock at the door, “Come in!” she called.  
Regina stuck her head in the room and asked, “How’re you doing sweetheart?”   
“Okay,” said Danielle, moving her legs so Regina could sit down on the bed.  
Regina sat down on the bed and rubbed Danielle’s leg soothingly, “Honey, I’m sorry I hid all this for so long, I just…I didn’t want you to look at me differently.”  
Danielle grabbed Regina’s hand and said, “I know I freaked earlier, but trust me, you’re not a villain, you’re my Mom.” Regina choked back tears as she heard her daughter say the same words Henry had said to her so long ago, “And I couldn’t have asked for a better one.”  
Regina smiled, “Honey,” she said rubbing Danielle’s cheek, “I wouldn’t trade my life for all the evil spells and curses in the world. The day you were born was the happiest day of my life.”  
“Even better than they day you adopted Henry or the day you married Dad?” asked Danielle.   
“Okay, maybe a tie for the happiest day of my life,” admitted Regina and Danielle smiled, “The point is, you’re one the greatest things that’s ever happened to me. You, Henry, Roland, your Dad, you were all my second chance. And I’m so glad I changed, because I’m happier now than I ever was as the Evil Queen.”   
Danielle wiped away the tears running down her cheeks, “I love you Mom.”  
“I love you too,” said Regina embracing her daughter, wiping away tears of her own, “Oh one more thing.” Regina made an envelope appear amongst a cloud of purple smoke, “Happy birthday sweetheart.”  
Danielle opened the envelope and nearly screamed with excitement when she saw the tickets, “Backstreet Boys tickets! Really!” she said almost jumping up and down.  
“Yes. You, me, Zelena, and Emma,” said Regina excitedly. Gone were the days of _Star Wars_ movie marathons, Monster Truck rallies, and super hero dress up sessions. They were replaced with Disney on Ice shows, Hilary Duff and Taylor Swift sing alongs, and boy band concerts. But Regina had enjoyed every minute of all of her children’s lives.   
“Oh thank you, thank you, thank you,” said Danielle hugging Regina again.   
Regina took the tickets back from Danielle, “I’ll take these for safe keeping.”  
Danielle nodded and yawned, “Thanks for a great birthday Mom.”  
Regina smiled and tucked Danielle into bed; she hadn’t done so since Danielle was about eight, but somehow it still came naturally. She kissed Danielle’s forehead and said, "Happy birthday and Merry Christmas, my sweet, little Princess.”  
Regina went down the hall to her and Robin’s room and began to change into her pajamas, “I take it she liked the tickets,” asked Robin looking up from the book he was reading.  
“Oh yes,” laughed Regina crawling into bed next to her husband. He put his book on the nightstand and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her temple and she said, “You know I loved my gift, but nothing will beat our Christmas gift from sixteen years ago,” she said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
Robin looked over at her in confusion, “Are you trying to hint you want another one?” he asked in astonishment.  
“No, no,” Regina chuckled, “I’m just saying…”  
Robin rolled over onto his side, “Well I haven’t given you my other present yet,” he grinned suggestively.  
“Robin,” Regina laughed as he kissed her, “Our daughter is next door.”  
“We’ll be quiet,” he said kissing her neck.  
Regina glared jokingly and then grinned, “You know I can’t be quiet if you’re doing a good job.”  
“Alright,” said Robin rolling back over to his side of the bed.  
“But you know,” said Regina rubbing his chest, “Danielle is going out with the twins, Neal, and Gideon tomorrow. Which means we’ll have the house to ourselves.” He shifted a little and she could tell she was getting to him, “What do you think thief?”  
“I think we better go to sleep milady,” he said wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and snuggled closer to him, listening to the beat of his heart. She turned out the lights with a snap of her fingers and was just about to fall asleep when she heard him say, “Merry Christmas my beautiful Queen.”   
She leaned up and kissed him, “Merry Christmas my handsome outlaw.”


	6. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Regina and Killian and Emma double date. But needless to say, Charming is very protective of his daughter.

“David, I’m sure she’ll be just fine,” said Snow, watching her husband pace their loft.  
“She’s going a date with a pirate, Snow,” said David, “I don’t care how old she is, she’s still my daughter…”   
“ _Our_ daughter,” emphasized Snow, “Who, despite her past, has grown up to be a responsible young woman,” David looked at Snow skeptically, “It’s not like it’s her first date David.”  
“I know,” said David sitting down next to Snow and crossing his arms, “And I know it’s not her first date with Hook, but I’m worried now that they’re getting more serious.”  
“David, don’t forget Robin and Regina will be with them,” reminded Snow.  
David turned to his wife and raised his eyebrows, “You mean the former thief and the former Evil Queen who ruined our wedding and destroyed our lives and the same former thief and former Evil Queen who consummated their relationship in a graveyard?”   
“David, it wasn’t the graveyard! It was the Mill’s Mausoleum,” whispered Snow softly.  
“Which is located in a graveyard,” said David. Snow sighed, “Look Snow given everything that’s happened recently, I should have a right to worry.”  
“I know,” said Snow, taking his hand.   
“Maybe I should go check on her,” said David.  
Snow’s eyes widened and she shouted, “WHAT? NO David! Emma would never forgive you and neither would Regina if you crashed their date.”   
“Okay, I won’t let them see me then,” said David, “I’ll just peak in, make sure she’s okay and then come back here.”  
Before Snow could stop him, David was already out the door. Snow shook her head lightly and got Neal from his playpen, “Seriously, your Daddy is very protective of your big sister.”   
David soon arrived at the restaurant and both couples had a table not far from the window. Snow had Neal strapped to her front in his baby carrier and came up beside her husband, “See David, they’re fine.”  
The couple observed as Killian took a hold of Emma’s hand and kissed it as all four individuals started laughing, clearly amused by something, “He just kissed her hand, Snow.”   
“Well, it’s a way to show affection in a subtle way,” said Snow.  
“I don’t want him showing affection in a subtle way, I don’t want him showing affection in any way,” said David, starting to panic.  
Just then, Robin kissed Regina on the cheek and Snow turned to David, “Well Robin just kissed Regina on the cheek. Are you going to panic about that too?”  
David turned to his wife confusingly, “Of course not, Regina’s not our daughter.” Soon Killian moved a little closer to Emma and wrapped his arm around her, “That’s it, I have to put a stop to this nonsense,” said David.  
“David…” started Snow but David was already in the restaurant. Both couples looked a little surprised to see him. Snow quickly entered but hung back, thinking of a plan to rescue Emma from her father.  
“Dad,” said Emma in shock, “What are you doing here?” she asked through gritted teeth.  
“Just making sure everything is going smoothly for everyone,” said David casually pulling up a chair and taking a seat.  
“Don’t worry David, she’s in good hands,” said Killian.  
“Well I don’t want her in any hands,” said David, trying to sound intimidating. He raised his eyebrows at Killian and Killian slowly unwrapped the arm that was around Emma’s shoulder, “So what are we doing?”  
“ _WE_ were just getting ready to leave,” said Snow coming over and laying a hand on David’s shoulder.  
“We were?” asked David.  
“ _YES_ , we were,” emphasized Snow, struggling to make David stand and leave.   
“I’m 30 years old and I finally know how it feels to be a 16 year old,” said Emma, attempting to cover her face as strangers were now starting to stare.  
“You? Nothing like getting your date crashed by your step son-in-law,” said Regina perturbed.   
“Come on David, it’s past Neal’s bedtime,” said Snow and David finally surrendered and stood.  
“Have her home by eleven, pirate!” shouted David as he followed his wife out of the restaurant.   
“I can’t believe this,” said Emma embarrassingly, hiding her face in her hands.  
“It’s alright love,” said Killian softly.  
“No, Dad’s made it pretty clear he doesn’t like you,” said Emma.  
“What’s not to like about us?” asked Robin.  
“Yeah, we’re both dashing,” Killian smirked.   
Regina eyed Killian and said, “I don’t think now’s the time to joke, pirate.”   
“Of course,” said Killian.  
“Can we just get the check and go home now?” asked Emma quietly.  
Robin and Killian nodded and ushered for the check. After the men paid for the meal, the two couples walked outside into the cool night, “Well, I probably should be getting you home by eleven or your father will kill me,” said Killian.  
“Actually, you both go, I think Emma and I need a little girl time,” said Regina.  
“We do?” asked Emma in surprise.  
“Love, how are you going to get home?” asked Robin.   
Regina gave her boyfriend a ‘duh’ look and said, “Uh, magic.”  
“Right, right,” said Robin remembering, “I’ll see you at home then,” he said kissing her on the cheek and joining Killian for the walk home.   
Emma turned to Regina and said, “I have to call Dad and say I’ll be home later or else he’ll flip,” said Emma dialing her parents’ number, “Hi Dad, I just wanted to let you know I’ll be home later than eleven,” she said and then rolled her eyes, “No I’m not with Killian, I’m with Regina. Yes, I’ll send you picture to prove it. Bye Dad,” said Emma and hung up the phone. She looked at Regina as Regina rolled her eyes but cooperated, if only to keep her and Emma from incurring David’s wrath. Regina and Emma started walking towards the bar and Emma turned to Regina, “So, are you and Robin living together now?”  
“No,” Regina shook her head, “We’ve just been…making up for lost time.”  
“I see,” said Emma, “Dad freaks if I even look at Killian, let alone…that,” the girls arrived at the Rabbit Hole and Regina ordered two margaritas, “Just to make sure, you don’t have a problem with drinking and transporting correct?”  
Regina scowled at Emma jokingly, but then smiled, taking a sip of her drink, “Nope, I can go all night if I wanted to and still be able to get home safely.”  
“Honestly, how did you deal with it?” asked Emma and Regina looked at her in confusion, “Deal with a parent who hated your choice of a partner I mean,” said Emma softly.  
Regina sighed as memories of Daniel came flooding back to her, “Well, I don’t think David is vindictive enough to actually kill Killian, no matter how many times he threatens to do so. But, in a way sometimes I think Daniel’s death was destiny.”  
“What do you mean? You became the Evil Queen after Daniel’s death,” said Emma.  
“Yes,” Regina confirmed since there was no denying it, “But if I had married Daniel, then I wouldn’t have been able to be with Robin.”  
Emma sighed. She had been heartbroken when Neal had died but in a way, she had been somewhat…relieved. She no longer had to choose between two men. But the question became: did she really love Killian?   
“Hey,” said Regina grabbing Emma’s hand, “What are you thinking?”  
Emma took a few moments to choose her words before she asked, “Robin…do you love him?”   
Regina sighed as she absorbed Emma’s question. She wasn’t really one to confess her feelings to anyone, but she knew deep down Emma was one of the closest things to family she had ever had, “Yeah, I do,” Emma smiled and Regina chuckled lightly, “You’re actually the first person to whom I’ve admitted that, not even Robin. I don’t know if he even loves me back.”   
“Regina,” Emma interrupted her, “I see the way he looks at you, the way he holds you, the way he protects you. Other than maybe my parents, I haven’t seen two people more in love in my life.”   
Regina smiled meekly and said, “I know Killian really cares about you too. I know David will warm up to him. Eventually,” she smiled finishing the last of her drink.  
“You sure about that?” asked Emma tipping the bartender.  
“Being optimistic,” said Regina honestly. They stepped outside and Regina smiled and said, “Well have a good night,” she said and transported home. Emma slowly made her way back to her parents’ loft and smiled when she entered the room to find her Mom waiting for her.   
“Did Dad go to bed?” asked Emma.  
“He did,” affirmed Snow, “I wanted to be able to talk, just the two of us.” Emma sat down where her mother had placed a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon, “Listen, Emma, you know your father likes Killian, right?”  
Emma glowered and said, “He has a very weird way of showing it.”   
“He does,” Snow admitted, “He’s just worried about his little girl, the same way you worry about Henry.”   
“Oh please, don’t even bring up the idea about Henry dating. I don’t know who will be more petrified: me or Regina,” Emma said, with a look of horror on her face.   
“And you just proved my point,” said Snow with a grin.   
“Yeah, I kind of did, didn’t I?” Emma sighed.   
“Listen, Emma,” Snow grabbed her daughter’s hand, “I promise you, your father will get there. He just needs more time. In the meantime, I will make a valiant effort to make sure he doesn’t crash anymore of your dates. Deal?”  
Emma laughed and squeezed her mother’s hand, “Deal.”


End file.
